Just Another Day
by Shironami
Summary: Luffy plays 'Julio', Now it's time to find Queen Luffy a King! Luffy wants Sanji but will sanji say yes? Read and review. Or else.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece; I really don't own anything but this old laptop…

The Straw-Hat pirates were sitting around a large round table laughing and eating.

"How long do we plan on staying here?" Usopp asked Nami with a fist full of bread ready to shove in his mouth.

"Oh, I don't know yet. We spent the day restocking the ship so we can leave first thing in the morning if everyone's ready." Nami responded, watching with slight disgust as the guys stuff their faces with abandon so shameless it was hard to turn away from.

The guys were tearing through the food in front of them occasionally yelling at each other and smacking each others hands as they tried to steal food from someone next to them, Nami turned to Vivi, who was watching not sure how to respond to the sight in front of her, "Kinda hypnotizing isn't it?"

Vivi pulled her gaze away from the massacre that the guys called "eating" and raised an eyebrow at Nami, "Do they always eat like this?" She asked shaking her head.

Luffy's arm stretched down the table in front of Nami to take some meat off Zoro's plate; Zoro stabbed his chopsticks into Luffy's fist, "What the Hell, Luffy? That's my food! Back OFF!" Thus, chaos ensued as they began to fight and yell, somehow bringing all the other guys into their fight as well.

"You're still new to the crew Vivi; you'll get use to them after awhile. Soon they won't be gross and strange; they'll be just… well, I guess they'll still be gross and strange but a little less so…well, less strange anyway. Hahahaha!" Nami lifted her glass up to her mouth and started to drink.

A man with shoulder-length, wavy, dirty-blond hair wearing a dark suit with a pink button-up shirt, loud tie and a silk scarf wrapped around his neck flowing down his back walked up to their table, gasping with his manicured hand on his chest he said, "Goodness, I've never seen anyone eat like that; you boys sure are hungry…. Well, can Julio get you anything else?"

Luffy looked up from his plate, "Hell yeah! I want more meat!" He started to look around, "Who's Julio?" He asked innocently.

The flamboyant man gave Luffy a light, airy laugh, "Julio is Julio."

"Yes, he is…and a very nice man he is too…I don't get it…" Luffy said with the type of confidence only the oblivious can possess.

"Oh, aren't you cute!" the man who called himself Julio said while doing the "gay man hand wave."

Luffy shook his head, "Nope, I'm Monkey D. Luffy and I'm gonna be Pirate King!"

"Well, Mr. Pirate King wants meat; can Julio get anything else to go with that?" Julio flashed a pearly, white smile.

The crew sang out their orders while Julio made mental notes. When everyone had said what they wanted, Luffy jumped up and started shouting, "JULIO! JULIO, WHERE ARE YOU? I WANT MEAT! MEAT, OKAY?"

Nami groaned and put her forehead into her hands. Sanji delivered a well-placed kick to the right side Luffy's head at the same time Zoro whacked the left with the hilt of one of his swords, "How stupid are you? HE" Zoro pointed, "is Julio! HE is going to take your order! HE is going to come and give us the food we ordered! One more time just in case you STILL don't get it…okay, ready…listen…HE… IS… JULIO!" Zoro had Luffy by the face, making sure Luffy was looking as he was pointing to Julio and spoke very slowly-even if he was yelling- in a voice you'd reserve for small children and the very stupid.

Luffy's face lit up, "OH! So _you're_ Julio… I get it now!" he said slapping his closed fist into the palm of his other hand, "So why do you call yourself Julio…?"

Julio let out another light, airy laugh, "Because Gorgeous'n'Fabulous would sound stupid, Silly." He did another "gay hand wave."

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Luffy let loose with a torrent of laughter, "You're hilarious! You wanna join my pirate crew and search for the One Piece with us?" Luffy was bouncing up and down, holding onto Zoro's arm, trying to bounce him up and down too. Zoro scowled pulling his arm from Luffy's death grip and went back to his food.

"hehehehe, as hot as a bunch of pirates are, Julio is afraid his place is here. But thanks for the offer," He said with a wink.

"Sure, sometimes it's hot being a pirate, but you can always jump into the sea…well, I can't; I'll just sink. But the others can…oh, not Chopper. But the others, they say it's really fun…unless the ship is going too fast and it's hard to catch up, we almost lost Usopp and Zoro once. But we got em back, ahahaha, it was really funny! And they were soooo mad!"

Nami sighed, "I don't think that's what he was talking about, Luffy."

Luffy dropped his head to one side, "No…then what?"

Vivi smiled, trying not to laugh. Sanji spoke up, "Never mind, you're too young, besides you'd never understand his… delicate situation. You wouldn't even get it if he was more… less… um… like um, us…more…WHAT THE HELL, NEVERMIND!" Sanji threw himself into eating his food and downed his wine in one gulp.

"What do you mean, 'too young,' I'm only 2 years younger than you…" Luffy said in a huff.

"Let it go, Luffy." Zoro said gently, not wanting to anger the captain further.

Luffy spun to face Zoro, "You know what the Hell he's talking about?"

Sanji gave Zoro a wicked smile, "Sure he knows…even if he doesn't do it, I don't think he's ever even see a na-"

"HEY! SHUT UP YOU STUPID LOVE-COOK, what would you know about my personal life!" He sighed, trying to calm himself, "Of course I know what he's talking about…you and Chopper are the only ones who don't get it."

"Hey, Dumbass! How do you know if I get it or not?" Chopper jumped on his chair and pointed at Zoro, "It's not like I'm some little kid or something!"

Zoro looked at him with a raised eyebrow, "Do you get it, Chopper?" He asked getting tired with this argument.

Chopper looked down and said in a very, very small whisper, "No…" He sat back down and began to eat again.

Julio again laughed, "Well, aren't you just so much fun." He directed this at the whole table, "As great it would be to be chased by a bunch of men in sailor suits for the rest of his life, Julio doesn't think life on a boat would agree with him… how would Julio blow dry his hair, and Julio can't imagine the bathroom being what he's used to… hehehehahahaha. Julio is now going to get your food; he wishes you a good meal."

"yeah, sure" Sanji said without enthusiasm.

A few minutes later Julio came back with steaming plates of food. Luffy was bouncing in his seat singing his "hungry pirates" song. Usopp and Chopper started singing with him. Julio put the plates down, remembering who ordered what.

"Thanks Julio, you cook really good!" Luffy said as he began to devour his meal.

Julio laughed, "Julio would do anything to please a cute little pirate like you," He looked over at Sanji and Zoro, "Julio is also quite fascinated by your suave blond and strong swordman…Julio thinks it should be a crime to have so many sexy men in one place."

Sanji and Zoro shifted a little in their seates, "You know as desperate as Sanji is," Zoro smiled the same wicked smile Sanji gave him earlier, knowing he was about to get Sanji back for that cheap shot at his sex life, "you might just have a crack at him!" The emphasis on "crack" made Usopp and the girls giggle; Luffy and Chopper still didn't get it.

Julio laughed, "As much fun as that sounds, Julio thinks he might be barking up the wrong tree… but," He winked at the two older teens, "but if either of you change your minds about women, come and see me, I'll show you why men are better than women."

"Of course we are! There's no way girls are better than us! WE ROCK!" Luffy was up again cheering for his coolness and bouncing in his chair with his fists raised into the air.

"Again Luffy, not what he wa-"

"Nami, I'm not going to answer _any_ of the floods of questions that that statement is going to raise, and if you don't want to either, maybe you should shut up." Zoro said sternly with his arms crossed over his chest.

Sanji agreed, "Nami-swan, for the first – and last – time, I'm going to have to agree with Shit-For-Brains. There are some things that don't need to be explained to Luffy."

Nami looked over at Vivi for confirmation, she just gave Nami a look that was clear as day, "Please don't." Nami nodded, "I'm not so sure if guys are better than girls Luffy… we can kick some major butt too."

Luffy laughed, "Well I guess you have your moments too! But if you were a guy, you'd kick so much more ass!"

Nami looked at Vivi and they both shrugged, "whatever you say Luffy…" was all that Vivi said.

Julio laughed again, "Julio has never had so much fun with customers before, he wishes you'd come by more!"

"HAHAHAHAHA! We will!" Luffy said clapping his feet together.

"That's great! Julio will have Toshi bring the dessert try around in a few minutes. Julio will see you again before you shove off." Julio said smiling.

"Desert! Whoo-hooo! Bring it on!" Were the answers of Chopper, Luffy and Usopp.

Julio left the table smiling and waving.

As promised, a curvy woman wearing a tank top and long skirt with boots and long wavy, brown hair came pushing a cart loaded down with desserts, "Hey, I'm Toshi… his highness, Queen Julio told me to push this thing your way. So what's your poison?"

"WOW! Julio's a QUEEN! He didn't even say anything about it!" Luffy said his eyes big and awe-inspired.

Toshi raised an eyebrow at the guy in the straw hat, "What the...no, no, he's not really a queen, he just acts like one, so I call the lady "queen"… get it?"

"Now he's a lady!" Luffy looked at Chopper whose eyes were just as wide as his own. Chopper just shrugged confused.

Toshi looked at the others around the table, "Never mind, just pick what you want so I can get the hell out of here… I got things to do, people to kill, business as usual."

They all picked what they wanted and Toshi took off with her cart yelling to "the Queen" as she went, "All right you pansy-assed, make-up wearing, dick chasing, drag-queen! I'm going on my break; don't try to stop me – like you could – I'll see you when I come back… and when I do come back don't whine that I've been gone! DON'T MESS WITH MY PASTERIES WHILE I'M GONE! IF ANYTHING IN MY KITCHEN IS MESSED WITH, YOU'RE GONNA BE MAKING YOUR OWN DESSERTS FROM NOW ON! YA GO THAT!"

Luffy laughed while Sanji said, "She's kinda scary."

Usopp shrugged, "I donno, I kinda liked her. She's funny."

Luffy laughed, "Me too." Zoro rolled his eyes, "Entertaining at least. The both of them."

Nami said, "Let's finish our food and get out of here."

They all agreed and soon were on their way.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece or much anything else for that matter…I'm just writing for fun, If you're still here reading, god bless you, lol.

A few days later, back on the ship Luffy was going through Nami's wardrobe, already have gone through Sanji's, "AH-HA! This is just what I need!" He said picking up a flowery looking scarf and tied it around his head over Hat.

He walked out to the deck where Usopp and chopper were playing while Zoro was sleeping. They were trying to see how much they could do to him before he woke up mad as hell.

"Hey, guys! Guess who I am!" Luffy was dressed in one of sanji's suits, he had on a baby blue button up shirt, an ostentatious tie that Sanji would never wear in public and Nami's flowery scarf tied around his head on top of Hat.

Chopper and Usopp started to laugh, "Hey! You look just like Julio!" said Chopper.

"No he doesn't, the scarf's all wrong!" chirped Usopp.

Luffy's head dropped to one side, "Ya think? How so?"

Usopp went over to fix the scarf, taking it off Luffy's head and tying it around his neck, "Ok, now we need to do something about _that_." Usopp said pointing to Luffy's head.

"That's my face…" Luffy said sadly, thinking there must be something wrong with it.

"No, I think Usopp meant your hair and Hat." Chopper said agreeing that it was not at all Julio-ish.

"Oh, I have an idea! Shhhh! Follow me…" Usopp waved the other two toward the bunks.

They went below and were now all alone in the boys' bunk room. Usopp looked around.

"Okay, we need to do this quick…," He went into Liar Mode, "For soon the Evil Prince might come and then it will be a battle to the death, his swift, strong legs that were given to him by an evil old witch cannot be beaten unless we get from that old witch the "Eye of Gizell" it will make him think he is in a room full of beautiful women who all love him! And then he will forget all about us so we can run away! Nor can we run into the bad-tempered, sword wielding, green mane-ed dragon. He hates all that is fun or light-hearted and will surely kill us in an instant, then boil our bodies and eat them with mint sauce!"

Chopper and Luffy looked at Usopp their hands over their mouths. Usopp, hands on his hips just nodded, looking very pleased with himself.

"Ok, quick… before Sanji or Zoro come… we need, um… let's see…" Usopp started searching through trunks that were not his own.

"We could help you if we knew what you were looking for…" Chopper suggested.

"No, I want you to keep an eye out for '_them_' alright?" Usopp's muffled voice came wafting out of a trunk he was riffling through.

The two younger guys nodded to each other.

"Here we go, hold that." Usopp said to Chopper.

Chopper looked at the small bottle in his hoof, "What is it?" he asked.

"Give me a minute and I'll show you." Usopp said from another part of the large room digging through another trunk, "Brush? No…" he talked to himself.

Once he had what he thought was adequate, we went back to the other two, "Ok, give it here," He said to Chopper, who handed him the small bottle, "Now Luffy, take off Hat!"

"NO WAY! Not gonna do it!" Luffy said, his rubbery arms crossed over his chest while his head shook back and forth, a fierce expression played across his boyish face.

"Aww, come on Luffy… Julio would never wear Hat…" Usopp was nudging Luffy and Chopper was clapping his hoofs together.

Luffy sighed defeated, "Ok, but if anything happens to Hat, I'll send you flying!"

"Fine, put it here," Usopp said pointing to his hammock.

Luffy did as he was told.

"Good, now we do this… and a little of that…" Usopp said, comb in hand, playing with luffy's hair.

"Hey! Luffy's starting to smell just like Sanji!" Chopper said.

"Yeah, that's because that bottle is his hair gel… we won't tell him that we're using it." Usopp said, shushing Chopper before someone found them playing with things they knew they weren't supposed to play with.

"Perfect, now we just need to wave it up a bit." Usopp said, showing Chopper what he did to Luffy's head.

"How," asked Chopper, giving Usopp a hand sign that was as close as he could get to a 'thumbs up' that meant he liked Luffy's new 'do.

"Huh, good question…" Usopp started to think.

"I bet Nami has something that can wave it up." Luffy said, playing with Sanji's clothes, not used to having so many layers on, "She's a girl… they like to play with their hairs…that's what Sanji told me once."

Usopp and Chopper exchanged fearful looks, "Nami…" Usopp said with hesitation.

"We're not supposed to go in her room; she'll get pissed at us." Chopper said, looking from Usopp to Luffy and back again.

Luffy laughed out loud, "Where do you think I got this thing?" He asked, pointing to his neck.

"Well, if you already went in there and no one caught you…" Usopp said slowly.

"Come on!" Luffy said bouncing out of the room and towards Nami's quarters.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece, get over it….on to chapter 3

**Just another Day chapter 3**

A few minutes later they were in enemy territory, "Let's get out of here as soon as possible!" Chopper squeaked.

"Here is where I found the silky thing, and here's her hairbrush and clippie thingies." Luffy said pointing.

Usopp started to rummage through Nami's dresser, and then all of a sudden he began to giggle.

Luffy and Chopper turned to Usopp to see what had him in a weird fit of giggles,

"Whatcha doin?" Luffy asked a wide grin on his face that meant he really wasn't thinking anything.

Usopp turned his upper body a bit, his lips were puckered into a funny, suspicious smile, his eyes were squinted and shifty and he slowly pulled up his arm to show a pink, frilly, lacy thing.

"Cool!" Luffy said grabbing it from Usopp, "What do you think it is?" He asked putting one of the cups over his head like a funky hat.

Chopper shook his head, "It's a bra, you dumbass!" He pulled it off of Luffy's head and threw it back at Usopp, "Put it away! That's not why we're here!"

Usopp put it back in the dresser and began to look for something that would wave up Luffy's hair.

He finally found some curlers, "Hey, these look like they'd work! I wonder how you work them…" Usopp said scratching his chin.

"I bet Vivi would help us… she won't tell on us for playing with the others things either." Chopper said smiling.

Luffy plunged one fist into the air, "To Vivi!" he yelled, "And let me have those things." He pointed to the curlers in Usopp's arms.

They hid Luffy in the Boy's bunkroom, hoping no one would come in and find him. Then Usopp and Chopper went to find Vivi.

**The end of chapa 3**

...Sorry this was a short chapter, that's just how it came out….


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Do you people not get it! I don't own One Piece…god these are stupid…Everyone knows I'm not oda-sensei, If I was I'd be the most awesome person alive

Just another day Chapter 4...

Sanji stood in the galley making something for lunch; Vivi and Nami were sitting at the table talking… Zoro was still out on the deck snoozing in the sunshine.

Usopp and Chopper quietly walked in and gave the place the once over before approaching Vivi.

"Hi, we need your help for a minute, if you don't mind." Said Chopper while pulling gently at Vivi's arm.

"Hey! Get your furry, little, grabby hands off Vivi-chan!" Sanji yelled to Chopper.

Vivi laughed, "It's alright Sanji, I don't mind." She turned to Usopp and Chopper, "What do you need?"

"We'll show you, follow us." Usopp waved her toward the door.

"You better not be planning anything shady with Vivi-Chan! Do anything to her and I'll fillet the both of you!" Sanji threatened.

"Sanji," Vivi laughed, "There're harmless, I'll be back soon." She waved to Nami

_Great, now I'm all alone with the Love-Cook…_ Nami thought to herself. _Where the hell are the others, I'm not in the mood to have Sanji try to woe me…man I'd even settle for Zoro right now, at least he doesn't hit on me._

Sorry yet another short chapter… they can't all be long!


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I've done too many of these things… you have to get it by now…

**I want to thank all the wonderful people who have reviewed this story! and curse those who have not! lol. But for real, It's hard to keep writing if you feel no one's even reading it! So thak you!**

**On to chapter 5!**

"In here," Usopp said to Vivi.

She followed him and Chopper into the boys' bunkroom, there she met quite a sight.

"Hiya, Vivi!" Said Luffy, he was wearing what looked like one of Sanji's suits, and one of Nami's silk scarves. But the most interesting thing was his head… there were loose locks of black hair sticking out of poorly wrapped curlers. It was also very sticky looking.

"Hello, Luffy… what are you doing?" She asked noting what he had done to his hair.

"Playing," He answered with childlike innocence, "Can you fix this? It's supposed to be nice and wavy. Hey! Just like yours!" He bounced from one foot to the other.

She looked at Luffy then to Usopp and Chopper, "I'll see what I can do." She smiled; it was heard to believe sometimes that these guys were a bunch of pirates.

After a good 20 minutes Vivi had fixed Luffy's over-gelled, half curled hair. It was tamed into a nice combed-back, smooth-looking hairdo. Slick, dark and wavy… just what the three had wanted. Why, she still couldn't figure out…She was also sure that the people they'd borrowed stuff from were unaware of what they were doing. She shrugged, she'd seen the three of them do much worse for the sake of entertainment, "Well, I think that about does it. Do you like it?"

Luffy looked at his head in Sanji's shaving mirror, "Yosh! HEHEHEHEHE! It's perfect!" He turned to the long mirror that stood behind the door to view the whole ensemble: Clothes, shoes, scarf and hair. Nodding approvingly he thanked Vivi for her help. It was time to start his game! She shrugged, still only speculating on what the three of them were up to, "Lunch will be ready soon, I'll see you in the galley." She waved, they waved and off she went.

As she turned to open the door she ran into Zoro, "Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't know you were coming down here." She moved to let him into the room.

"I just needed to collect the dirty laundry in here; I got wash duty this time. Nami usually does her own wash – she doesn't trust us with her clothes. If you need your clothes washed I'll do em or you could talk to Nami when she does her own, She won't mind." He shrugged past her not really interested in her response.

"What the Hell!" he was looking at Luffy, his mouth open and eyes wide, "_What the Hell are you doing Luffy!_ Is that Eyebrow's outfit? He's going to KILL you, put your own clothes on before he sees you! What's with that _thing?_," he asked pointing to Luffy's throat.

Luffy touched the flowery silk scarf and smiled, "Pretty huh?"

Zoro gawked at Luffy, "No, well…kinda… I guess it – what the hell are you doi– who started th-" He spun around to Vivi, who was on the bottom most stair just watching them, "Did _you_ do this to him?"

She smiled and batted her eyes, "I only did his hair, he was already like that when I found him."

Zoro scowled, "Huh, his hair, what did you – _Holy shit!"_ Zoro turned back to Luffy, apparently the sight of the clothes and silk scarf had distracted his view of Luffy's head, "What the Hell do you think your doing! You can't go around looking like that!"

Vivi laughed, "I'll see the four of you later, have fun boys."

Zoro suddenly decided that he didn't care what those three weirdos did, nor did he have the patience to think about it; he started to gather up all the dirty laundry he could find.

Usopp and Chopper shrugged as they watched him pick up the dirty clothes that were strewn everywhere.

"Zoro, how does Luffy look?" He asked with a huge, toothy grin.

Zoro sharply exhaled, he didn't want to play whatever game they were playing, "Like an idiot…"

"Luffy thinks Zoro is just jealous of how great Luffy looks right now." Luffy grinned even bigger.

Zoro scoffed, "… that's right, I'm jealous… I want to walk around looking _and sounding_ like a moron too…" He said with his voice oozing with sarcasm, "Yeah, I want Eyebrow to see me in his clothes and beat the hell out of me… _riiiiight..._ jealous."

Usopp and Chopper were sniggering in the background, Luffy grinned at them, "Well, if Zoro wants it, Luffy is sure he can make Zoro look just like him!"

"Get off it, I've got work to do… if you're really that bored, help me wash clothes." Zoro was dead serious; this was one of his least favorite chores.

"Luffy thinks washing cloths is beneath him… _Filthy_, _useless_ _peasant_…" Now Luffy was dead serious.

Zoro spun, clothes flinging from his arms as he faced Luffy, "What did you just call me! I'm not playing your retarded game, Luffy!" He was now yelling and the others looked very pleased.

"You," He pointed at Zoro,"_Peasant_ will address me as 'Your Highness' or 'Your Majesty,' because from now on I am _Queen_ Luffy." A smile erupted from Luffy's wide mouth.

Zoro stood there with his eyes closed, tying not to get caught up in whatever they were doing, "Luffy," he heavily exhaled, "you aren't a queen… women are queens… men are kings… You'd be called _King_ Luffy… get it?"

"Luffy is _Queen_ Luffy, and once more you will call him 'Your Highness.' If _Queen_ Luffy has to tell you again, you will be beheaded! Now Begone! Queen Luffy has no more need of you." Luffy gave Zoro a gay man wave, dismissing him.

"Sometimes I wish someone would behead me… what the hell was I thinking, running off to be a pirate with some freak of a kid…" Zoro mumbled to himself, picking up the clothes he had dropped, and then headed for the door.

"Servants! Come, let us go to dinner… His Highness, Queen Luffy is also in need of a cape," He pointed to chopper, "Fetch one!"

Chopper hopped away laughing trying to scope out a 'cape' for _Queen_ Luffy.

"Here! This will work for now." Chopper said holding up a light, fuzzy purple blanket from Zoro's bed.

"Queen Luffy is pleased with your work, Sir Chopper. Sir Usopp! Tie the royal cape to the royal shoulders!" Luffy was trying not to giggle.

Chortling Usopp began to fasten the 'cape' around Queen Luffy's neck, "Make sure that it doesn't cover Queen Luffy's spectacular silky thingie!" He ordered, all three chuckling to themselves.

"Now! Off to dinner…Queen Luffy wants the two of you to walk 3 steps behind him and carry the ends of his royal cape!" Luffy said with a majestic air starting to get into the part of _Queen Luffy_.

And off they went to eat in the galley.

the end of chappa 5... This is one of my favorite chapters, but the next one's gonna be better, I've got some fun ideas in mind! till next time!

_Flies off into the sunset..._


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: you know, I know let's leave it at that…

**I want to thank all the wonderful people that reviewed my humble story! THANKS! on to the story**...

The rest of the Straw Hats were sitting at the table getting ready to dine as Sanji said, "Time to eat! Where are Luffy, Usopp and Chopper?"

Zoro rolled his eyes and caught Vivi's gaze for a second. He was scowling, she was smiling, "They'll turn up soon, Luffy has a way of knowing when it's time to eat." She said.

As if on cue, Luffy entered the galley with an absurdly regal air, his face tilted upward, taking slow calculated steps, as if the whole world was watching him. He then did an elaborate bow and made a gigantic sweeping motion with his arms, "Now that Queen Luffy has arrived, the meal may be served!" The other two behind him were holding his cape and laughing quietly as the rest of the crew looked on unsure of what to say.

That is until Sanji found the words that were ricocheting around in his mind and let them spill forth, "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING IN MY CLOTHES, YOU LITTLE RUBBER FREAK-JOB! GET OUT OF MY SUIT!" He then began to kick 'Queen Luffy' as hard as he could.

After many hard kicks and losing both of his 'knights' to the fear of Sanji's wrath, Luffy sat at the wooden table and talked like nothing had just happened, "Queen Luffy will be served first, the women second, his knights third and the peasants eat _last_." He picked up his eating utensils and waited expectantly.

Zoro turned to Sanji, "Oi, Eyebrow… we're the peasants…"

Sanji looked at Zoro with confusion, then asked Luffy, "What the hell are you playing at Luffy?"

Luffy didn't look at Sanji, but he answered, his head still held high, "The peasant will address His Highness as Queen Luffy and he will not speak directly to the Queen… if the peasant wishes to speak to Queen Luffy he will have to do it through one of his knights."

"Luffy?….._Luffy_!" Sanji was getting pissed now.

Chopper spoke up, "Did you listen to His Highness, the Queen? You aren't to directly talk to him! Tell me or Usopp what you want to say and we'll tell Queen Luffy." He and Usopp were still giggling.

Sanji stood up in one fluid, graceful movement and was looming over Chopper his eyes narrowed and fists clenched.

Chopper jumped then squeaked, "Or not! Luffy I'm done playing this game! I wanna live – and eat!"

Nami started laughing, "Lighten up Sanji, he's not hurting anything… it's just a gam – OH MY GOD! IS THAT MY 125,500 BELI SILK SCARF! You're gonna die _QUEEN_ Luffy!"

Zoro banged his open palm down onto the table laughing; "Now this is getting fun!"

"No Nami I'm not hurting it! I'm just playing Julio!" He was backing away from Nami, his fists up over his face lest she decide to whack him.

"Nami-swan, be careful… he's wearing my clothes! That's one of my best suits!" Sanji said fearful for is outfit.

"'Playing Julio?' How the hell do you play Julio! And why would you want to! TAKE OFF MY SCARF! NOW!" Nami screamed at him.

Usopp laughed, "Okay, that's enough… let's eat!"

Nami turned on him, "YOU! You're older; you should not have let him go through other people's things! SET AN EXAMPLE!"

"Nami-swan, lunch is getting cold, how bout we just leave Luffy to play his game. Come sit next to me and eat?" Sanji patted the seat next to him.

Nami huffed over to where Sanji had patted and sat down, "This is NOT over, Queen Rubber-Boy."

The rest of the meal went fairly well, Luffy was still in his 'Queen Luffy' mode but the others ignored him.

Luffy stood up, "The peasants will clean up… The women will finish washing the clothes that Zoro never finished and-"

"What do you mean, that I never finished! If you'd take you head out of your ass for a second you'd see the clothes hanging up to dry out on deck! And did it ever occur to you that you shouldn't be ordering around a _real_ princess, _Your Highness_." Zoro said with contempt, "Eyebrow and I cleaned up this morning after breakfast, you and Usopp clean up the galley." Zoro walked out of the galley stomping every step of the way. He suddenly turned at the door, "And I want my blanket back on my bed before I need it, or else!"

"Oh, yeah, I totally forgot! Vivi is really _Princess_ Vivi!" He jumped up and down, his long 'cape' flowing to and fro with his movement, "Vivi do you want to be my King?"

Vivi laughed, "You know it's a lot more fun when you're not really whatever you're pretending to be! Would you pretend to be a pirate?"

"Hahahaha, I AM a pirate!" Luffy laughed at Vivi, while Usopp started washing dishes, not wanting anyone else pissed at him.

"Exactly," Vivi said, "Maybe you can convince one of the others to be your King… I'll be your servant." She smiled as Luffy agreed to this arrangement.

"Let's see, Usopp and Chopper are my trusty knights… so they can't be my king… Sanji's mad so he won't want to play, so's Nami, I don't want her madder… Vivi's my faithful servant… all that's left is Zoro. He wasn't too mad… he let us keep using his cape; and I bet he's not doing anything important, probabaly taking his After-Lunch-Before-Snacktime-Before-Dinner-Just-For-the-Hell-of-it-Nap… I'll ask him to be my king! Hurry let's finish cleaning up!" He hopped over to Usopp's side and helped him clean up the dishes while Chopper cleaned the table off and Vivi washed the floors.

When they finished Luffy, Chopper and Usopp set out to find Zoro.

**End of chapter 6, will Zoro be Luffy's King? Wait and see!**


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Not another one! You know this! I know you do!

**Thanks again to all the great people who reviewed my story...and all the other who didn't-and you know who you are! REVIEW! or else! Here's chapter 7:**

"There you are! We've been looking for you everywhere," Luffy yelled up to Zoro in the crows nest. He waved, "Come down here and play with us!"

Zoro looked down at the small form of Luffy and his cohorts, "I'm on watch… I can't play with you… besides aren't we a little old to be playing games like that?"

"Be my king!" Luffy yelled up at Zoro.

"WHAT! Are you_ fucking insane!_ I'm working! Go away!" Zoro yelled at Luffy.

"I can't hear you! Come down so we can talk!" Luffy looked up at Zoro as he waited for him to come down.

"I said NO! GO AWAY!" Zoro turned his back to Luffy and watched for ships on the horizon.

"I still can't hear you! Come here so we can talk! NOW!" Luffy was getting upset now.

"NO! LEAVE ME ALONE!" This was the last thing he said to Luffy before he disappeared into the floor of the crows nest, one might assume to take a well deserved nap...dealing with Luffy was hard, draining work.

"Fine, let's go… I'm tired of fighting with him," Luffymocked Zoro's deep voice, "He's always too mad to be my King anyway."he gave a cure nod, letting his voice go back to normal, "My king needs to be gentle and regal… sopistitated. Zoro isn't any of those things, he's just a big, dumb asswipe…Hey, but Sanji's all of those thing _and_ more, Sanji'd make a perfect king!"

With this thought in mind the three set off to find Sanji.

End of Chapter 7

(PS. I spelled sophisticated wrong on purpose... I really don't think Luffy would know how to say that right, especially if he knows how to use it right...besides it's funny! ha ha!...ha?)

This one was super duper short! Sorry… that's the way the keyboard types!

You will review or else! or else I'll ... do something really bad to you! OH! I know, I'll write another bad story! MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA...ha BEWARE! I am the box go-oh, my bad...may the gods strike me down dead if I ever write a fan fic of any of the cartoons on nick...but really, The box ghost cracks me up...I don't know why. maybe cause he's such a random appearing character.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: We know this already! Enough!

"Do you think that Sanji will really want to play with us?" Chopper asked Luffy as they were searching the ship for Sanji.

"I donno, he was really mad that I was playing with his clothes…but I can make him wanna be my king." Luffy answered with absolute confidence.

They finally found Sanji helping Nami in the tangerine grove, "Saaaaanjiiiiiiiiii!" Luffy yelled in Sanji's general direction.

He put down his sheers dropped a few tangerines into a whicker basket, "What do you want? And why are you still wearing my clothes!"

"AND MY SCARF! I TOLD YOU TO TAKE IT _OFF_! You're getting rubber-jerk germs all over it!" Nami fumed at Luffy.

Luffy ignored her, "Sanji, Queen Luffy needs a king… and he has chosen you!"

A few moments of silence followed as Sanji and Nami processed the sentence Luffy just said.

Luffy was hopping up and down a little on the balls of his feet (that were still in Sanji's shoes) happily waiting for Sanji to respond.

Nami suddenly started laughing, "So, Sanji… you wanna be his king? Bet all your little girlfriends would love to hear this story!" She was doubled up laughing again.

Scowling, Sanji picked up the basket of tangerines and walked past Luffy and his cronies and without saying a word headed straight to the galley.

Usopp sighed, "I guess that's a 'no'…what now Luffy?"

Luffy shrugged as Nami walked up to him and ripped her silk scarf from his neck, "OW! Hey, Nami! I'm playing with that! I'm not hurting it or anything… and I don't have anything pretty and silky like that."

She sighed frustrated, "Oh, really? Well, I guess you can play with it, but if anything happens to it, you're paying to replace it… got that Queen Rubber-Boy?" He smiled as she tied it back around his neck, "Hey Nami… you wanna be my king? You'd make a beautiful king! It'd be really fun!"

She laughed again, "You know, Luffy… I don't think I'm king material…"

Luffy had a wicked smile cross his face, "Kings are rich Nami… _very_ rich… you wanna be rich, right?"

"HAHAHAHAHA, of course I wanna be rich, but I don't want to _pretend_ to be rich, I want to be rich for real… there's a huge difference." Nami laughed, walking in the same direction that Sanji headed a few minutes earlier.

"Strike three Luffy… Zoro, Sanji and Nami." Usopp said counting off each person on his fingers.

"Four." Chopper said looking at Usopp.

"Huh, four what?" Usopp asked frowning at chopper while Luffy jumped up and down looking at his feet.

"Hahahahahaha, these make funny noises when they hit the deck! Clunk, clunk clunk, wow, these are heavy… how does Sanji wear them _everyday?_ I can't hardly wiggle my toes!" Luffy said now sitting on the deck holding his feet.

"Four strikes." Answered Chopper.

"What…" Usopp said still confused.

"Dumbass, four strikes… Vivi didn't want to be Luffy's king either." Chopper said rolling his eyes.

"Oh yeah huh! I guess no one wants to be his king…" Usopp said shrugging.

"That's okay," Luffy said hopping up, "I think I'm done playing Julio for now," He was now pulling off his 'Julio clothes' and shaking out his slicked down, wavy hair.

"So, what do ya wanna do now?" Usopp asked the other two.

"I'm gonna change and get Hat, I'll be back!" He ran to the boys' bunk room.

Chopper shrugged, "It was fun while it lasted."

"Yeah, but our next game will be even more fun… Luffy's never boring." The last half of Usopp's sentence voiced a small amount of weary fear, "Sometimes I wish he tired out easier… He's fun, but really exhausting."

Chopper nodded, "At least we're never bored."

At that moment Luffy came bounding toward them, looking like Luffy: sandals, vest, shorts and Hat over an uncontrolled mop of black hair.

He laughed, "Hey look at that!" He said pointing to a funny looking bird in the sky, "I bet I can catch it!"

"No way! It's too high up." Usopp commented.

Chopper laughed, feeling another game was on the horizon.

"I can! Just watch!" Luffy said running in the direction the funky bird was flying, Usopp close behind him and Chopper waving and yelling at them to wait for him as he struggled to keep up.

Zoro heard them yelling and laughing from the top of the crows nest. He sighed and got up, looking down over the rail of the crows nest he shook his head, "Already?" He asked no one in particular, "What the hell are they up to now?" he sighed once more, "Here we go again… God, don't they ever stop!"

Luffy jumped and stretched out his arms trying to catch the strange bird, Sanji, Vivi and Nami were just leaving the galley and watched as Luffy propelled himself into the sky, "Well, looks like they're on to some other game…" Nami said

Vivi laughed, "It's hard to keep them interested in one thing for too long."

Sanji light up a cigarette and shook his head with a fatigued air, "That kid needs Ritalin… not just for himself, but all of us who have to live with him…" He exhaled a puff of smoke and got ready to jump in after Luffy incase he fell into the sea chasing after his stupid bird.

The End… I guess….

Hope you didn't think it sucked! It was my first One Piece fic, not always in character, but I didn't mind… too many OP sources to find just one character personality: American Manga, American Anime (Oh, God please no! make it stop! Fck you 4kids!), Japanese Manga, Japanese Anime. They're really different in all of them! It's freaky! Japanese is the best version. Thanks for reading my corny story! If you made it this far, you're either a freak or a very bored person! Hahaha. Bow before me! I am Queen of the Freaks!


End file.
